Forum:Organization XIII Debate
This was inspired by the Final Boss Debate over on the Final Fantasy Wiki. Reasons Why Xemnas is Better #He's the leader. #He's so badass, he doesn't need a title. #He's the Nobody of the series's main villain, Xehanort. #His Other's Heartless was the villain in KH. #His element is nothingness, and therefore he can kill you using nothing at all. Reasons Why Xigbar is Better #He's "The Freeshooter". #He wants to know why Roxas betrayed the Organization. #He can teleport WITHOUT using the Corridors of Darkness. Can you teleport? Didn't think so. #He's a surfer with an eye patch. #Not only can he teleport, but his bullets can teleport. Is that badass, or what? Reasons Why Xaldin is Better #He's "The Whirlwind Lancer". #He's the Kingdom Hearts series' signature Dragoon character. #He uses six, count 'em, SIX weapons at once. #He's so badass, even Chuck Norris is afraid of him. Reasons Why Vexen is Better #He's "The Chilly Academic". #His weapon is a Shield, but he's ten times more badass than Goofy could ever hope to be. #He'll freeze you solid and then break you apart if you interrupt his studies. #He has a PhD in awesome. Reasons Why Lexaeus is Better #He's "The Silent Hero", even though he's actually a villain. #A man who can weild a weapon that huge with just one hand is seriously badass. #His sword is bigger than Cloud's, Leon's, and Sephiroth's. #He can cause rockslides and earthquakes. Reasons Why Zexion is Better #He's "The Cloaked Schemer" -- he actually admits that he's up to something! #He's emo and attacks with a giant book. #He can manipulate anyone and make them do his bidding. #He controls illusion, meaning that he can conjur up a copy of a three-hundred foot tall T-Rex and sick it on you. Sure, it may be an illusion, but would you know the difference? #Hell, he can conjure up a seven-hundred foot tall, THREE-HEADED T-Rex with lightning breath and heat vision! If you think THAT'S an illusion, you'd be right, but could you do anything about it? Reasons Why Saix is Better #He's "The Luna Diviner". #Therefore, he can see the future. #You won't like Saix when he's angry. #He's TWTNW's resident wolfman. #His weapon is almost as big as Lexaeus's. Reasons Why Axel is Better #He may not have a heart, but he's a damn good actor. #He's "The Flurry of Dancing Flames", and thus the only member whose title directly references their element. #His name's Axel, got it memorized? #He became a good guy. Reasons Why Demyx is Better #"Dance, water, dance!" #Because Water pwns Fire any day of the week. #He's "The Melodious Nocturne". #He's a master of Guitar Hero, Rock Band, and any other similar game you can think of. #If Demyx and Xaldin were to combine their powers, it would make Hurricane Katrina look like cool summer breeze. Reasons Why Luxord is Better #He's "The Gambler of Fate". Are YOU cool enough to gamble fate? Didn't think so. #He's British! #He appears in Port Royal -- a world based on the ONLY Disney movie rated PG-13. #He fights with dice and playing cards. #He PWNED the Powers That Be and made them his bitches. #He makes James Bond look like a hobo. #He makes all the British secret agent characters look like hobos. Reasons Why Marluxia is Better #He's the "Graceful Assassin", meaning that he can kill elegantly. #He weilds a SCYTHE, the Grim Reaper's weapon of death! #Therefore, he's like the Grim Reaper's little brother. #FLOWER POWER! #He can control plants, therefore making him the ultimate hippie. #HE HAS PINK HAIR! #He's the ultimate hippie. C'mon, just look at his hair and Flower Power if ya don't believe me. Reasons Why Larxene is Better #As the "Savage Nymph", she proves that a girl who looks sweet and innocent can kick some serious ass. #She proves that lightning CAN strike the same place twice. #She uses electrified Kunai, making her a better ninja. Reasons Why Roxas is Better #He can dual-wield Keyblades. #His element is Light. #He's the "Key to Destiny". Reasons Why Xion is Better #She looks like a raven-haired Kairi. #She's the first female Keybearer who ISN'T USELESS IN A FIGHT!! #She'll give you a hug if you're nice. #Axel became a good guy because Xion gave him a hug. #Xion's hugs can put an enraged Saix sound asleep. #Xion's hugs can make even Vexen's body temperature shoot through the roof. #If Xion were to bake cookies, all of the wars would be over. #Xion is afraid to hug Xemnas, but if she actually did, he'd give up trying to control Kingdom Hearts. #Xion's hugs can give Nobodies their hearts back. #Xion's hugs can turn bad guys into good guys. #If Xion were able to hug Kingdom Hearts, then all of the Heartless would disappear and all of the Nobodies would regain their hearts. This is why those bastards at Square made sure that she would only appear in Days, so that they could keep their plot going. #If Xion were to give Maleficent a hug, then said evil witch would stop being evil. #Xion is the first person on this list to have XIII reasons why she's the best.